


Bonding

by kcracken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep and finds his godfather talking to Buckbeak alone. He asks a question he'd been meaning to ask ever since they'd met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in March of 2006. Someone had requested a fic of Sirius telling Harry about his parents. This is the result. Please enjoy.

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, looking around frantically. Reaching out to the table, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. The room wasn't the one at number four, Privet Drive. No, he was in his room at Grimmauld Place with Ron, who was snoring loudly from his own bed. He lifted his hand to his forehead, almost afraid to touch his scar. It wasn't burning like he had expected. Perhaps it was only a dream.

He slipped from the bed, running a hand through his tousled hair, and put on his slippers. Quietly, he opened the door to the room and went out into the hall. There was a very somber feeling in the house. Not wanting to disturb anyone, he began to make his way to the kitchen. Perhaps a bit of warm milk would help him sleep better.

He walked down the steps, yawning as he went. He had really enjoyed his time at Grimmauld so far, though cleaning up was not really his idea of fun. As he passed the room where Sirius was keeping Buckbeak, he heard a noise. Stopping, he moved to the door and noticed it was slightly open. 

"I really do miss them," he heard Sirius say. "I wish they were here to see how Harry's grown. He's such an impressive young man. Unbelievable how he handled himself against Voldemort." There was a pause. "Damn, I'd liked to have been there and fought alongside him. It would have been like the good old days."

Harry looked in to see who his godfather was speaking to and saw only the hippogriff. Pushing the door open further, he found Sirius sitting with his back against the wall, a half-empty bottle of Ogden's Finest in his hand. "Sirius?" he questioned, even though he knew it was him.

Gray eyes, slightly glazed over, looked up at him. "What are you doing up?" he asked in wonder.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered truthfully. "Mind if I come in?"

Sirius waved the bottle towards him. "C'mon in. I was just having a discussion with my friend here. We wouldn't mind more company."

He moved into the room, closing the door softly behind him, and walked over to sit beside Sirius. They sat in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Tell me about my parents."

A smirk cracked his godfather's lips. "Ah, the inevitable question. I've been wondering when you'd get around to asking me that." He sat the bottle of whiskey on the floor and sat up a bit straighter.

"Professor Lupin told me a bit, but not a lot. He didn't have much time." Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long and falling into his eyes frequently. He would have to ask Mrs. Weasley about going for a haircut. 

"Well, Remus isn't the storyteller I am." He turned to face Harry and was shocked at how much he looked like James. "Bloody hell, you look so much like him." His voice was soft and he rubbed his eyes, forcing away the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall. Clearing his throat, he scratched Buckbeak's head in an attempt to cover his weakness. "I'm a good storyteller. Aren't I boy?" The hippogriff nuzzled his hand and nipped lovingly at Sirius' face. 

Unfortunately, Harry hadn't missed the crack in Sirius' voice. He watched him with concern, wondering if this was really a good subject to discuss. "I can come back later," he muttered as he began to stand. Faster than he would have though possible, Sirius reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down on the floor beside him. 

"No, Harry. I'm fine, I promise. Azkaban isn't exactly a friendly place, so I'm not necessarily a friendly person anymore. But it's the memory of your mother and your father that kept me going all those years." 

The look in his eyes was one of pure honesty. Harry couldn't help but want to listen to him now. He settled back on the floor, getting comfortable, and faced his godfather. "So, what was Mum like?"

Sirius smirked again. He knew the boy would pick her first. After all, so did James. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked towards the ceiling. "Ah, Lily Evans Potter. Quite a wildfire that one was." He rolled his head to look at Harry. "You get your quick temper from her, you know. Drat that red hair." He laughed wholeheartedly, remembering how he used to tease her incessantly until she would blow her top, just to watch her get angry.

"Lily was a bundle of energy. Your father was enthralled with her from the first day he saw her. But to me, she was just a girl, at least until she turned into a young woman, so soft and beautiful..." His voice trailed off as he envisioned her pale, soft skin under his touch. Clearing his throat, he quickly sat up. "Your dad was nervous around her at first, wouldn't even speak to her. Then he became the 'king of prats' whenever she was around. I remember the first time he asked her out."

 

***

 

"What _are_ you two doing?" Lily stood with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping the stone floor.

James and Sirius turned quickly towards the redhead, trying their best to look innocent. "Nothing," they chimed in unison. 

"Then why are you skulking and peering around corners?" She moved forward to try and see at what they were looking.

The boys panicked. "We weren't skulking," Sirius said in their defense.

She didn't even respond and kept moving. James jumped in front of her and grasped her shoulders in his hands. "Go out with me, Evans."

That was enough to stop Lily in her tracks. She blinked rapidly as she looked at him. "What?"

James relaxed, letting her go and stepping back. He ran his hand through his hair as he always did, trying to look so cool. "Hogsmeade is this weekend. Go with me."

She laughed, no snorted, at the preposterous idea. "You must be joking, Potter."

"No, Evans, I am not joking." He looked deep into her brilliant green eyes. "Go with me to Hogsmeade."

Sirius was counting down in his mind. _4... 3... 2... 1..._ James and Lily were still looking at each other. It almost seemed as if she was going to say "yes". Suddenly, screams emanated from around the corner. She pushed past James and walked into the hallway, gasping as she saw several Slytherins covered in red and gold paint.

"POTTER! BLACK!" she screamed as she turned back to them. They were gone. She looked around, flabbergasted that they could disappear so quickly.

 

***

 

Harry laughed aloud. "I can't believe you did that! So, how did you make your escape?"

Sirius smiled, loving the sound of the boy's laughter. It reminded him so much of James. "Hidden passageway, of course. How do you think we got there in the first place?" His gray eyes showed a hint of amusement.

"So, if Dad was such a prat, why'd Mum finally agree to go out with him?" Harry looked at him with curiosity. 

"Your father matured so much in our sixth year. Star of the Quidditch team, starting to seriously think about life after Hogwarts, and we all realized that Voldemort was gaining power even more." His gaze turned towards the window. The heavy curtains were parted slightly, letting in the glistening light of the nearly full moon. In his eyes was a look of pure pain.

Harry swallowed hard. He wondered about what Sirius was thinking. Was he thinking about James and Lily's deaths? Was he thinking about the fact that he was still wanted for their deaths even though they all knew he was innocent? "I wish they were still here," he said softly.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "So do I, Harry. So do I."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both remembering times past, until Sirius started chuckling. Harry looked over at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering your parents' wedding." He smiled wistfully.

 

***

 

James paced back and forth in the small room where he stood with his best mates, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was standing up for him as his best man. Remus and Peter were ushers. He was so nervous about his impending wedding. Sirius draped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. "Come on, mate. Everything is going to be fine."

James ran a shaking hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. "It's not going to be fine. What if I forget what to say? What if I _trip_?"

"I think Lily is probably the one who is worrying about tripping," Remus offered. "She is wearing those really long robes."

The bespeckled man's eyes widened in fear and he turned to look at his friend. "Sweet Merlin, don't tell me these things!" He started wringing his hands together since he wasn't pacing any longer.

Peter pulled out his wand and muttered a cheering charm. He pointed his wand at James, but the spell ricocheted off the mirror behind him and struck Remus. The normally dour young man now had a bright smile on his face. "Stop worrying, will you?" he said to James as he began to tickle him.

"Peter!" Sirius whipped out his wand to counter the spell on Remus and nullify its abilities. Soon he was back to his normal self, looking very bewildered. Sirius reached out and snatched Peter's wand from his hand. "No more spells, Wormtail. We certainly don't want the groom to suddenly spout a tail and long ears."

The shorter man sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I didn't expect that to happen, honest!"

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "He knows that, Peter. You just still need to learn better control over your wand. Now, why don't you and I go out so we can seat the mothers?" He steered Peter out the door leaving Sirius and James alone.

James flopped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I'm such a nervous wreck," he said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

Sirius grinned. "Doesn't it feel like your first Quidditch match all over?" James looked at him queasily and he laughed. "Come on, you got over that within the first few seconds. Once the Quaffle was tossed, you were off like a bolt of lightning." He fondly remembered the first match of their second year. James had scored ten goals, impressing the older students immensely.

A smile tugged at the corners of James' mouth. He always felt so at ease on his broom in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. It was too bad Lily hadn't wanted to get married there. He would have been fine. But sadly, she wished to have the wedding where her parents could attend without worry. He was quiet for a few moments, staring at his hands, trying to calm himself. 

There was a knock on the door and Remus poked his head in. "They're ready for you," he said, his brow furrowed in worry when he saw his friend.

James ran his hands over his face one last time and ruffled his hair before putting on his glasses. He sat up straight, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Standing, he looked much calmer. "Well, let's go. I'm ready to get to the honeymoon." He grinned mischievously and his friends laughed.

 

Sirius had to elbow James in the ribs when Lily came down the isle. He glanced up and was awestruck by her beauty. How in Merlin's name had he ended up with the most beautiful and talented girl in all of Hogwarts? She stepped up beside him and winked. He grinned goofily, running his hand through his ruffled hair. He watched her bite back the laughter threatening to spill out of her ruby red lips. 

He was so caught up in her beauty that he didn't even hear the wizard overseeing the wedding. Sirius poked him in the side again, breaking his reverie. "Er?" He looked at Lily in confusion.

She pursed her lips together tightly, a huge grin on her face as she tried to keep from snickering. "Say 'I do'," she whispered with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh! I do. I most definitely do." He was lost in her deep green eyes again.

Sirius turned his head and smacked his face with his hand. How could his friend be so dense? He caught Remus out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was grinning like a madman. Turning his attention back to the ceremony, he heard the wizard say, "I believe the bride and groom have something they wish to say to each other." His eyes widened as he looked at Lily. James was still oblivious. There had been nothing mentioned about this at all! The beautiful red-haired goddess winked at him as she took her husband's hands.

"James," she started, getting his attention. "I know our relationship started off a bit uneasy. I was never the most accommodating witch at Hogwarts. Being Muggle-born made me want to prove myself to everyone. I thought you and the others were just gits trying to skim through school without having to work." 

She glanced towards Sirius, Remus and Peter. They looked a bit curious, Sirius feigning hurt feelings. She smiled and mouthed "thank-you" to them. Looking back at James, she saw that he'd grown terribly nervous. She would deal with that once her speech was over. "I'm happy to say that I was very wrong. You four are the best of friends. You know each other's weaknesses and strive to help strengthen them. I am proud to have known each of you, but I am even more proud to become your wife."

James' hands were sweating profusely as he looked at Lily. He leaned forward slightly and whispered to her. "Um, you didn't tell me I was going to have to say something."

"Just say what you want, dear. That's what I did. It's a Muggle tradition." She kissed him lightly on the lips before leaning back and letting him start.

"Um." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, let's see." His hand went through his hair yet again and this time she laughed out loud. For some reason, that relaxed him completely. "I love your laugh," he said, finding words he didn't know were there. "I love the way the sunlight glistens off your hair. I love the way you tap your quill against your lips when you're thinking."

He grasped her hands tightly, pulling them to his chest. "I've loved you ever since I saw you on the Express our first year. I have never felt more honored than I did the day you agreed to marry me; that was until now. I love you, Lily Evans Potter, from here until eternity." He leaned forward and kissed her longingly. He didn't even notice when the entire crowd burst out into spontaneous applause. Even Sirius, Remus and Peter were applauding and whistling. 

Lily's hands slipped out of his and surrounded his head. They continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually they both needed to breathe and broke apart. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled lovingly. "And I love you, James Potter."

 

***

 

Harry was silent. Tears were pricking the corners of his eyes as he thought of his mother's love, not just for him, but for his father as well. They all loved each other. "So," he finally choked out, "they really did love each other."

Sirius smiled wistfully. "Yes, they did. Their love was stronger than everything. We knew that nothing would tear them apart… Or at least we thought so." 

Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at his godfather. "Why did Voldemort choose them? Why did they have to die?"

Sirius shrugged. "I've been meaning to ask Peter that for quite a while, though I'm sure I won't have time once I catch him." His face became a sneer of anger as he thought of the little rat. "The prophecy supposedly says that you were to destroy him, so I can only assume that he took out Lily and James just to get to you. But you tricked him. You weren't going down easy. So much like your father." A smile returned to his lips as he reached over and clasped the back of Harry's head. He then ruffled the boy's hair. 

Harry smiled and leaned against Sirius. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there," he continued. "For my parents. And for me. I know I'm not my father."

"But you are your father's son." Sirius hugged him tightly. "And you do have a bit of your mother's temper." He chuckled, the sound reverberating through the room. "Don't worry, Harry. I have every bit of confidence in you, just as I did your parents. You will come out of this whole thing stronger."

Harry listened to his words and closed his eyes. Yes, he would be stronger, but that still didn't mean he didn't miss his parents dearly. He was glad to know that at least he was no longer alone. With a deep, cleansing sigh, he leaned back against Sirius and let his exhaustion take him into oblivion.


End file.
